Secuela de un beso.(Secuela de mi 1º fic)
by sora kinomoto
Summary: Antes que nada, aviso: es la secuela de "Un cambio de sentimientos" y despues del accidente, las cosas no quedaron muy claros, ¿Que haran para arreglarlas?


"Solo a ti mis ojos ven" ****

"Secuela de un beso" (Secuela de: "Cambio de sentimientos")

Por: sora Kinomoto

Luego de aquel, "accidente", Haruko estuvo como en las nubes. En la mesa se encontraba la tarea a medio hacer y ya era tarde, pero para ella el tiempo era el mismo. Solo pensaba en aquel beso y en sus sentimientos.

Pero había algo que la incomodaba, ¿qué pasaría al día siguiente? ¿Cómo se comportaría él?

Fue tan rápido, que... le parecía solo un sueño, aunque... fue tan real.

Esa misma noche Haruko no pudo dormir, al otro día había clases y eso significaba que lo tendría que volver a ver. Que podía ella hacer, el se fue con la idea de que ella no lo disfrutó y no siente lo mismo. Eso no era cierto, pero solo ella lo sabía.

-Haruko, aun seguís despierta. Ve a dormir, es tarde.- dijo Tenori [N/A:^^ Conseguí el nombre, esperen... si no llega a ser ese, no es mi culpa, eso decía en una revista.] el hermano de Haruko.

-Pero hermano, tu también te encuentras fuera de cama. ¿No es mejor que nos desvelemos juntos?- dijo, tratando de poder estar despierta un poco más. No tenía sueño, solo quería estar ahí, pensando.

-Vamos, no inventes escusas, ve a la cama. Mañana debes estar preparada para ir a visitar a Rukawa al hospital.- dijo el gorila apagando la luz. -Vamos, a dormir.-

Salieron ambos del comedor y cada uno se dirigió a su piesa.

Cuando llego se dejo recostar en su cama. Lo había olvidado, Rukawa... ya era la segunda vez que lo olvidaba. Solo lo recordaba a él, y a nadie más.

Decidió dormir, mañana iba a ser un largo día de escuela.

TIRI-TIRI-TIRI

Era el despertador que no dejaba de sonar, Haruko movió la mano y lo tiró al suelo. Eran las 7:45, si no se apuraba iba a llegar tarde.

Se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela y bajo, el desayuno ya estaba listo, lo había preparado su hermano. Y salió corriendo. Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con un montón de chicas llorando y en su aula faltaban mas de una.

-qué raro- dejó salir Haruko.

-Cómo, ¿no te enteraste?- preguntó una de sus amigas.

-¿Lo de Rukawa?- dijo Haruko mirando a su amiga pelirroja.

-Si... lo siento Haruko.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Si, me da pena pero... los accidentes excisten.- dijo lo más tranquila acomodando la mochila en su asiento.

La pelirroja se quedó estática, acababa de enterarse lo de Rukawa y solo se limitó a decir eso y dirigirse a su asiento.

-Acaso, ¿no le dolió?-

-¿Qué cosa no le dolió a quien?- dijo su otra amiga cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala.

-Hola, no, es que...- y le contó lo que acabó de suceder.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo y se quedaron mirándola.

-HABRAN PASO, HABRAN PASO, AQUÍ VIENE EL INCREIBLE HANAMICHI SAKURAGI!!!!!!!.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se metía entre los estudiantes, los cuales no estaban interrumpiendo el paso, Hanamichi solo lo hacía para llamar la atención.

Al entrar al aula y ver a Haruko sentadas se sonrojo.

-jejeje, debe estar triste por lo de Rukawa, seguro que...- Y aparecen los típicos sueños de Hanamichi:

Se ve a una Haruko llorando en el piso y se acerca Hanamichi con el pecho bien alto y unas flores y pone una voz masculina - HARUKO, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí por ti.- entonces Haruko lo ve y dice -OH HANAMICHI, ERES TAN BUENO.- acepta las flores y lo abraza. Hanamichi y ella se van muy felices.

-jejeje, si, eso haré.- dijo entre murmullos mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Haruko.

-Haruko, hola.- 

Haruko levanta la vista y ve a un Sakuragi rojo.

-Hola Sakuragi.- dijo muy contenta.

Hanamichi parpadeo los ojos y le dijo.

-Oye, Haruko.- la llamo con las manos también.

-Si Hanamichi.- dijo levantando la vista de nuevo.

-Tu, tu te enteraste sobre lo que paso con Rukawa.- dijo con la cabeza agachada, no quería ser él quien se lo tenga que contar.

-AAAHHH, te refieres a eso. Si, me enteré ayer. Que mal, pero bueno, espero que se mejore.- Dijo y volvió a concentrarse en la tarea que supuestamente tendría que haber hecho para hoy.

Hanamichi se fue hacia su asiento con desilusión y desconcertado a la vez.

Hoy, a Haruko, le habían preguntado sobre el accidente de Rukawa unas mil veces. Sabía que todos esperaban que estuviera triste por eso, ya que ella se suponía enamorada de él. Pero, estaba feliz y nada ni nadie lo iba a impedir. 

En ese momento suena el timbre y la puerta se abre.

-JUSTO A TIEMPO.- se escucha desde la puerta, Haruko se da vuelta para ver quien había dicho eso y se encuentra con él. La persona que había ocupado todos su pensamientos. Inmediatamente se puso colorada y se hundió en el asiento. La reacción de Yohei no había sido muy diferente. Sus mejillas coloradas y sus hombros superaban su cuello. Se dirigió a su asiento el cual se encontraba justo al lado de Sakuragi.

-Hola Yohei.- dijo el "pelirrojo" con alegría.

-Ho... hola Hanamichi.- dijo con vergüenza, él aunque quería no pudo olvidar ese beso tampoco.

-¿qué sucede?- le pregunto su amigo. Yohei sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo.

-Nada.- dijo sentándose en su lugar. Se puso mal, no tenía a quien contarlo, no podía hablar con Sakuragi. Era algo peligroso contarle eso después de saber lo que él siente por ella.

-Alumnos, sentados... TODOS.- dijo el profesor entrando al aula.

El resto de la clase no pasó nada importante. Fue lo de siempre.

Pasaba el tiempo, hasta que sonó la campana de salida. Haruko salió de la escuela y mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha seguía pensando. Estaba tan contenta por haberlo visto hoy, pero... todo fue tal cual lo había pensado, no hablo. Ni siquiera una palabra. Eso la puso mal. Para ella no había sido un error, ni un juego.

Ella lo había sentido de verdad y le dolió ver de la forma que él la trataba, como si nada.

Seguía caminando y derrepente siente que choca contra algo, o debería decir, alguien.

Mientras va levantando el rostro se va dando cuenta que se trata de una mujer. Al llegar a la cara ve que es Ayaco con una gran sonrisa. Pero, apenas ve el rostro de su amiga lo cambia inmediatamente.

-Haruko, ¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunta mientras la mira.

-En el camino te cuento.- dijo y siguieron caminando.

Haruko le contó toda la historia desde cuando llegó su hermano hasta el beso. Ayaco la escucho muy atentamente y en el final ya se tocaba los labios.

-AAAA, Haruko, ¿tu primer beso?- dijo muy contenta Ayaco.

-Si, ojalá pudiera estar tan contenta.- dijo aún con la cabeza a gachas.

-Pero... ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan mal? Acaso... ¿no te gusto?- preguntó. Ambas se sentaron en un banco que se encontraba ahí.

-NO, no es nada de eso. Pero, hoy en la escuela el se comportó de una forma muy particular. No mencionó nada sobre lo del beso. Y me puse muy mal.- dijo mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos.

-Pero, tal vez está confundido. Dime, ¿le dijiste sobre lo que sentís por el?-

-No aun no.-

-¿Qué estás esperando? La vida es una, no la derroches.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Si, tienes razón.- En ella apareció una gran sonrisa. -Pero, ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? Dime, ¿no te sucedió nada a ti?- pregunto viéndola sospechosamente.

-No, no quiero hablar sobre eso.- dijo poniéndose triste.

-Vamos, no me vallas a decir que aun no solucionaste las cosas con Ryota.-

-No, no lo solucioné.- dijo también triste.

-Ayaco, ¿qué esperas? La vida es una, no la derroches.- dijo imitándola.

-Oye, ¿Acaso me estas imitando?- dijo con enojo y picardía en la mirada.

-No se, quizas...-

-Espera, esas palabras sirvieron.- dijo parándose.

--_-U Hay Ayaco.- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.-

-¿Otra vez Haruko?- dijo mirándola con mas enojo aun.

-Era una broma, no te enojes.- 

Y así pasaron riéndose y hablando sobre chicos y demás.

Ya había pasado una hora y a Haruko le tocaba cocinar.

-Ayaco, ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos.- Dijo mientras se estaba por alejar.

-Espera, Haruko, no te olvides del juego de mañana.- le gritó a Haruko que ya se estaba llendo.

-No lo aré!!!- grito Haruko a medida que se iba.

Al día siguiente, Haruko ya estaba lista para ir al partido. Ahí se iba a encontrar con los demás. Cuando llegó al estadio Haruko se sentía perdida, era un lugar enorme.

Derrepente sintió que alguien le toco el hombro.

Haruko se asusto, pero al darse vuelta se encontró con Yohei Mito. El estaba sonrojado, al igual que ella.

-Ho... hola... Haruko... este... yo...- dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos de los nervios.

-Ho... hola Yohei.- dijo en el mismo estado. Ambos estaban callados y felices de estar cerca del otro.

-Haruko, hace mucho tiempo que quiero pedir disculpas por lo del beso, yo, yo no quería. Es que...-

-¿No querías?- preguntó ella dolida y mirándolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Entonces, por eso fue que estabas tan distante. Ahora entiendo todo.- se estaba por ir corriendo de nuevo pero Yohei la paro con la mano. Se quedó estática. Ambos estaban sintiendo la mano del otro.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, yo lo único que nunca quise ni quiero es lastimarte ni mucho menos verte llorar. Yo, quería disculparme porque pense que te había afectado el beso. Digo, yo no soy nadie para venir y...- fue cortado por los dedos de Haruko.

-sssshhh, no sigas. No te arrepientas por el beso, sin él jamás me hubiera dado cuenta que te amo.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Yohei tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Ella, la persona que el siempre amó, sentía lo mismo por él.

-Haruko, me alegra oír eso.- dijo a medida que se acercaba a sus labios. Esta vez no fue de sorpresa, Haruko se acercaba también. A medida que sus labios se juntaban con los del otro sus corazones palpitaban cada vez más fuerte. Cuando finalmente sus labios estaban unidos cada uno podía sentir lo mismo que la otra vez. Esta vez era diferente, ambos sabían que eran correspondidos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso se hacía mas apasionado. Sentían como si estuvieran en el cielo, un lugar de donde nunca querían bajar. Pero, lentamente se fueron separando, para buscar aliento. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ver los ojos del otro donde sus ojos eran reflejados.

-Haruko, te amo como nunca antes amé a nadie.- le dijo abrazándola.

-Yo también Yohei, yo también.- dijo en sus brazos cerrando los ojos. Se sentían muy felices y bien en los brazos del otro. 

Era la primera vez que ambos, sentían el verdadero amor.

FIN (Eso creo ^^)

Hola!!!!!!!!

¿Qué me dicen? Hice una secuela!!!!!!!!!!! La verdad es que la habia dejado algo inconclusa ^^ jejeje, soy un desastre.

Espero que la hallan disfrutado, por que me gusto mucho escribirla. Lo mas probable es que haga mas continuaciones, como por ejemplo que pasaria si Hanamichi se enterará o otras.

Por ahora es el fin, pero de seguro continuara. Recuerden, yo no pensaba hacer esta secuela, y aquí me ven.

Envíenme sus comentarios sobre este fic a: [soraK@terra.com.ar][1]

Que la pasen bien. Besos

Sora Kinomoto

****

   [1]: mailto:soraK@terra.com.ar



End file.
